Mermaids in popular culture
Mermaids, like many creatures of mythology and folklore, are regularly depicted in literature and film, especially fantasy fiction. Literature Perhaps one of the best known works featuring mermaids is Hans Christian Andersen's fairytale The Little Mermaid (1836), which has been translated into many languages. Andersen's portrayal, immortalized with a famous bronze sculpture in Copenhagen harbour, has arguably become the standard and has influenced most modern Western depictions of mermaids since it was published. The story has been retold in other films and television programs, and regularly features in collections of fairytales. It has been adapted into various media, the most famous of which is the 1989 Disney movie of the same name. Mermaids appear in the Peter Pan play (1904), in which they try to drown Wendy, and in adaptations of it (such as the film Hook). L. Frank Baum (creator of Oz) wrote a novel about merfolk, The Sea Fairies (1911). Later, in The Scarecrow of Oz (1915), the same characters are rescued from danger by the mermaids. In E. Nesbit's Wet Magic (1913), four children hear that a mermaid has been captured by a circus, and rescue her. Their reward is to visit the hidden kingdom of the mermaids. T. S. Eliot, in "The Love Song of J. Alfred Prufrock" (1915), uses the metaphor of mermaids to emphasis Prufock's plight: I have heard the mermaids singing, each to each. I do not think that they will sing to me. One of the stories embedded in L. Sprague de Camp's The Goblin Tower (1968), as being told by the book's story-telling protagonist Jorian, is about a human king who fell in love with a mermaid. The story tells with hilarious detail of the couple's difficult efforts to physically consummate their love, which nearly ends in disaster (he nearly drowns in trying to have sex underwater, and she is nearly killed by his bodyguards in revenge). In the end, the king marries a human woman, though keeping a platonic friendship with the mermaid. Mermaids appear in Poul Anderson's The Merman's Children (1979).John Grant and John Clute, The Encyclopedia of Fantasy, "Mermaids" p 639 ISBN 0-312-19869-8 In''Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'' (2001), J.K. Rowling writes of magical creatures in the Harry Potter world, including mermaids. They are described as having three different species such as Sirens, Selkies and Merrows. Similar to other humanoid magical creatures in the Harry Potter universe, they do not wield or understand magic themselves. Aquamarine (2001), a novel by Alice Hoffman, is about two 13 year old girls who discover a sassy teenage mermaid. The novel was popular among teen and preteen girls. The novel was made into a film released in 2006 by Twentieth Century Fox and starred Sara Paxton, Emma Roberts and JoJo. Comic Books The comic book superhero Superman had a romantic love interest with a mermaid named Lori Lemaris. Her first appearance was in 1959. The name Lori Lemaris was probably drawn from Lorelei rock in the Rhine added to maris, from the Latin mare, meaning ocean. One may also note that she has the initials L.L., the same as several of Superman's other love interests including Lois Lane and Lana Lang. Film Neptune's Daughter (1914), starring Annette Kellerman, was the first feature film about mermaids. Kellerman played mermaids in several films of the silent era including "Siren of the Sea" (1911), A Daughter of the Gods (1916) and "Queen of the Sea" (1918). The 1952 film "Million Dollar Mermaid" is based on the life of Kellerman. Later films include Miranda (1948), starring Glynis Johns and its sequel, Mad About Men (1954); Mr. Peabody and the Mermaid (1948) starring Ann Blyth; and The Mermaids of Tiburon (1962) starring Diane Webber, George Rowe, and Timothy Carey. Beach Blanket Bingo (1965) is a beach movie starring Frankie Avalon and Annette Funicello and includes a sub-plot of the character Bonehead (Jody McCrea), falling for a mermaid portrayed by Lost in Space's Marta Kristen, while the 1968 film Head, starring The Monkees briefly featured two mermaids in the opening "Porpoise Song" sequence, surrounded by psychedelic effects. In Local Hero (1984), lead character Marina (Jenny Seagrove) is suspected by her love interest of being a mermaid. In the 2005 adaptation of "The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe", mermaids (or Naiads) appear briefly at the end of the story. On Finnish Pekka Puupää comedy film Pekka ja Pätkä sammakkomiehinä (Pekka and Pätkä as Frogmen, 1954) the heroes rescue a foundered mermaid and carry her to Pekka's apartment. They set her on the bathtub. Pekka's wife Justiina initially sees only her fish-tail and is initially surprised of "a big fish the menfolks have caught" and gets a knife to prepare her as a dinner, but she faints as she sees her upper body. In Splash (1984), starring Daryl Hannah and Tom Hanks, Hannah played a mermaid who fell in love with a man. She could walk on dry land as a human female, but whenever water touched her legs they changed into a fish-tail. Much of the movie revolves around her humorous attempts to conceal her true identity from her lover. A made-for-television sequel, Splash, Too''http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0096159/ followed in 1988. It starred Amy Yasbeck and Todd Waring. The Little Mermaid (1989 film) is a movie produced by Walt Disney Studios which portrays a variant of the story by Hans Christian Andersen about the mermaid that wished for legs. This film was followed by a prequel TV series, a direct-to-video sequel ''The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea featuring the title character's daughter and a DTV prequel movie in 2007. Magic Island (1995) featured a character named Lily, a young mermaid who befriends a group of buccaneers (and Zachary Ty Bryan) and joins them on their quest for Blackbeard's treasure. She Creature (2001) featured a villainous mermaid who seemed to have a taste for human flesh and lesbian tendencies. The third and fourth films in the adult film series Talk Dirty To Me featured a mermaid who came ashore to find a man. Just like in Splash, the mermaid could walk on dry land, and her legs would become a fishtail in water. In Talk Dirty To Me Part III, the mermaid was played by the 16-year-old (and therefore underage under US law) Traci Lords. This version of the film was pulled from shelves once Lords' true age became public and replaced with an edited version, which subbed in scenes reshot with Lisa DeLeeuw in the mermaid role. The edited version is called The New Talk Dirty To Me Part III and is the only version of the movie currently available. In the fourth film, Taija Rae played a mermaid in a costume that was far inferior to those of the previous film. In TDTM III, the mermaid costumes were fair representations of mermaid's tails; they were skintight and reached as high as the actresses' waists. Rae's mermaid costume in TDTM IV was quite bulky, covered her breasts, and appeared to be fashioned from leaves, plastic daisies, and foam rubber scales. Music Mermaids have long been associated with music, and much like that of Orpheus, the power of their singing voices is said to have had the ability to enthrall. Along with their legendary vanity, the hair-combing and mirrors, the association of mermaids with music is coupled with another association of a vocal nature: they are said to be able to confer verbal eloquence, much like the Muses of the ancient Greek myths. In the 18th century sea shanty, "The Keeper of the Eddystone Light", the singer's father is a lighthouse keeper and his mother is a mermaid. Alexander von Zemlinsky's symphonic poem Die Seejungfrau (The Mermaid), first performed in 1905 but then forgotten until its second performance in 1984, is based on Andersen's detailed fairy story. Zemlinsky briefly explained its plan to Arnold Schoenberg; a more detailed matching of story and music is provided by its second conductor, Peter Gülke.Peter Gülke, "Zemlinski: The Mermaid: An Introduction", booklet for the compact disc of Zemlinsky's Die Seejungfrau and Psalm XIII (London: Decca, 1987). Finnish musician J. Karjalainen has made a song Merenneito ja minä (Mermaid and Me), where he describes a wonderful tour in the underwater kingdom with a mermaid with whom he had fallen in love. In the song he was able to breathe under water due the magic medicine the mermaid gave him. Another Finnish song, Koskenlaskijan morsiamet (Brides of Log Driver) is about a mermaid, who falls in love with a skillful log driver. Unfortunately, he has already been engaged to a human woman. When the mermaid sees her love riding the rapids with his human bride, she in a burst of jealousy raises a rock off the river bed, drowning them both. Seeing them drown and die, she immediately regrets her deed, and in the end of the song she is left weeping alone on the rock. Television The Australian television series, H2O: Just Add Water (2006), involves three teenage girls who, after encountering a mysterious island grotto, transform into mermaids whenever water touches any part of their bodies. and them have a special power connected to woter. Notes Category:Legendary creatures in popular culture